A New Road (JTWD)
Synopsis Madison and Jen lead the others to find the rest of their family. While traveling alone, Rey realizes he's been followed by someone. Kelly finds a place that she and the others could stay. Plot Jen, Madison, Kyle and Arys cross the border to the United States. Jen says they should check to see if Kelly and Rey are coming. Madison tells her mom they aren't coming. Jen says she doesn't know that. Kyle sees walkers approaching and tells the others they should go. Jen says she needs to be sure. Madison demands they leave and practically drags her mother. A while later, Kelly, Thomas, Vikki and Jeff cross the border. "Mom's going to search all of Mexico before she even thinks to find us." She says. Jeff tells her her mother is just trying to make sure they're safe. Kelly says she doesn't care. "She's fine with Rey and Madison killing people. You guys can't actually be alright with that." Meanwhile, Rey is walking down a street in Texas. Charli is watching, following along. Rey sighs and stops, turning to her direction. "I know you've been following me." Charli slowly stands and says she didn't mean to not say anything. "I've just been watching your back, ya know?" Rey thanks her, asking for her name. He tells her to walk with him and they walk on together. In a house, Jen and the others are lying down. Jen asks why Madison won't let her find her siblings. Madison sighs and says they're just gone. "We can't do anything about it. We'll find them if it's meant to be." Jeff is looking through binoculars when he sees a helicopter taking off from a camp in the distance. He tells Kelly to look and she does. She smiles and says they should go there. Kyle tells Madison they should look for a place they can stay. She says he's right and says if they find a place they can salvage, they can stay. Charli sees a gas station and leads Rey to it. They find a lot of chips and drinks and Charli looks at Rey, who is grinning. The two grab as much as they can, putting them in their bags. Soon, they are on the floor, laughing with a bag of chips and empty water bottles and soda cans next to them. Charli sees Rey adjust his sleeve, some cuts showing. She asks where he got them, pointing out how fresh they look. He says he cut his arms on some branches. She looks at him unconvincingly. Suddenly, a group of people walk in, one talking about how much food was in there. Lindsay and Ben stare at Charli and Rey. Charli yells run and grabs a bottle of water, chucking it. Rey bolts for the door, Charli running through the aisles. Lindsay yells don't kill them but one man pulls out a gun, shooting. A bullet misses Charli and a bag of chips explodes. The man runs outside and sees Rey running. He fires again, the bullet hitting Rey's side. Charli runs up and stabs him with a knife. She takes his gun as another man runs up, shooting the man and running. She helps Rey up and they get away, Lindsay and Ben watching. "What do we tell the boss?" Ben asks. "We were attacked by undead." She replies. Kelly and the others approach the camp. Brion stops them, pointing a gun at them. Kelly says they don't kill others. "We're friendly, I promise." Jody and Cole run up, telling him to lower his weapon. Cole introduces himself and welcomes them to the Grey Family Safety Camp. Jody sees Ben and Lindsay and calls to them, asking where the others are. Lindsay says walkers got them, Ben reluctantly agreeing. Jeff senses them lying. He says he doesn't trust the place much. Vikki says it seems okay. Jeff sees Cole leave a room and asks what's in there. Cole says the room is off limits. Jeff says fine. Rey and Charli are running still when Rey falls. He says the wound doesn't feel good. Charli says he's fine when a walker grabs her and pulls her back. It pins her, Rey unable to move. She holds it back, screaming. Suddenly, a woman stabs it, the walker being pushed away. Charli stares in horror. At night, Jeff runs to the room when no one is watch, everyone is asleep except for a few guards. Jeff manages to unlock the door and walk in. He sees a bunch of chained undead. He turns and sees Cole. He says they're his family. "And they're hungry." He shoves Jeff into the chained walkers, all of them biting him. He screams, Cole leaving him in the room to be devoured. Co-Stars *Vanessa Lengies as Lindsay *Adam Campbell as Ben Uncreditted *Kim Rhodes as Dianna Deaths *Two unnamed members of the Grey Family Safety Camp. *Jeff Clarke Trivia *Cole is confirmed to be the next main antagonist. *A main character is said to die in this premier due to an actor quitting. It was Jeff Clarke, who would be the fourth main character death. *Kim Rhodes' character makes an appearance, but is not creditted. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes